Entre les mains d'une reine
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Aux yeux de Galinda, Elphaba ne ressemble à rien. Aux yeux de Galinda, Elphaba pourrait devenir davantage. Mais jamais, elle ne sera autant qu'elle. Personne ne le peut.


_Écrit pour le défi 'participation forcée' pour bingo_fr, sur livejournal._

* * *

**Entre les mains d'une reine**

_Galinda avait toujours paru être une reine aux yeux des autres. Chaque tenue qu'elle portait était plus resplendissante que la dernière. Ses cheveux étaient toujours parfaitement coiffés et son maquillage donnait l'impression qu'il était incrusté dans sa peau tant il semblait naturel sur elle. Et puis, il fallait dire qu'elle avait naturellement un port de reine..._

_Assise devant la coiffeuse de cette dernière, Elphaba ne pouvait que se sentir de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Cet endroit, ce n'était point un endroit pour elle. Elle ne s'y sentirait probablement jamais à sa place. Surtout pas avec Galinda qui sautillait partout depuis près d'une quinzaine de minutes, surexcitée par son nouveau projet._

_Elphaba fit un tour d'horizon du regard, ses doigts tambourinant nerveusement sur le bord du bureau. Il y avait tant de choses inconnues qui étaient étalées devant elle! Des pots remplis de substance gluantes ou poudreuses pour la plupart, parfois même liquides, qui affichaient des couleurs flamboyantes. Aussi flamboyantes que pouvait l'être sa peau. _

_Elphaba sursauta. Des doigts venaient de saisir une mèche de ses cheveux, la soulevant dans les airs pour mieux l'observer. Un petit son- impossible de déterminer s'il était appréciatif ou dégoûté- retentit à quelques centimètres de son oreille gauche. Effrayée par la perspective que cela entraînerait, elle frissonna. _

_-Une fois que j'en aurai terminé avec toi, commença Galinda d'une voix stridente, tu seras enfin belle pour aller danser! _

_Les yeux d'Elphaba s'agrandirent d'un coup. Danser. Elle n'y avait pas songé, mais c'était là le but ultime de cette transformation. Elle déglutit, retenant son envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Elle avait enfin une amie, la vexer ne serait peut-être pas la plus brillante des idées. _

_Galinda sembla toutefois interpréter son malaise d'une toute autre façon. _

_-Ne t'en fais pas. Ton cas est certes le plus difficile qu'il m'ait été donné de m'occuper, mais je te promets que je n'abandonne pas aussi facilement. Je ferai quelque chose de toi!_

_Et les mains s'activèrent dans ses cheveux, sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de réfléchir davantage. À maintes reprises, on lui rappela de cesser de bouger, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle: le malaise la faisait invariablement se tortiller sur son siège. _

_Elphaba n'était pas belle. Le reflet que lui renvoyait la glace chaque matin le lui démontrait bien. Les rires de tous ceux qu'elle fréquentait à l'école en était une preuve supplémentaire. Et le dégoût que son père éprouvait à son égare ne pouvait pas mentir. Elle était verte là où les autres filles avaient la peau rosée. Elle avait des pieds gauches alors que les autres filles pouvaient danser. Son sourire était toujours crispé alors que celui des autres filles séduisaient les garçons. Il n'y avait chez elle rien qui ne pourrait un jour être qualifié d'attirant. _

_Ce qui sembla être une éternité mais qui ne fut en vérité que deux heures s'écoula avant que Galinda ne se déclare satisfaite du résulta. Elphaba avait fermé les yeux, refusant de voir le désastre qui allait s'en suivre. Mais elle fut forcée de les ouvrir à un moment ou un autre et d'observer son reflet dans le miroir. _

_-Il est maintenant temps d'aller danser! s'exclama Galinda en se détournant d'elle et en se dirigeant vers la sortie. _

_Mais elle n'osait pas se lever de son siège, encore plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne l'était au début de la séance. L'image qu'elle voyait, ce ne pouvait pas être son reflet. Elle ne s'y reconnaissait point. D'une main, elle triturait sa robe, de l'autre, la pointe de ses longs cheveux bouclés. _

_Galinda avait peut-être réussi. Elle avait peut-être donné naissance à un miracle. Elphaba se trouvait plus belle que jamais._

Des mois c'étaient écoulés depuis cet épisode. Les choses n'avaient point changées. Chaque matin- ou chaque soir lorsqu'il y avait un évènement qui attirait l'attention de Galinda, ce qui, tout le monde le savait, n'était guère rare- c'était la même histoire. Elphaba se faisait réveiller avant l'aube et se retrouvait assise à cette même coiffeuse durant près de trois heures, obligée de jouer les poupées pour celle qui partageait sa chambre. L'objectif de cette dernière n'avait pas changé: elle tenait encore à la rendre le plus belle possible et à faire d'elle quelqu'un de populaire. Elphaba s'y était habituée. Elle commençait même à apprécier se faire dorloter ainsi chaque jour. Et au contact de celle qui était désormais sa meilleure amie, elle avait beaucoup appris. Les gens ne la regardaient plus avec autant de dégoût. On ne la fuyait plus dans les couloirs de l'école. On osait même lui adresser la parole. Une fois, dans l'une de ces nombreuses soirées où elle avait été forcé de se rendre, un jeune homme l'avait même invité à danser.

Étendue à plat ventre sur son lit, les pieds joints dans les airs, Elphaba observait Galinda alors qu'elle se préparait. Sa vie avait énormément changé depuis qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées. Pour le mieux. Et soudainement, elle prenait peur. Elle ne voulait pas que ça cesse. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la lui enlève. À l'instant, alors qu'elle écoutait Galinda bavarder sur tous les beaux garçons qu'elle rencontrerait ce soir-là, Elphaba sentit quelque chose se tordre en elle. Une douleur qui naissait. La jalousie qui pointait le bout de son nez. Non, elle ne voulait pas qu'on la lui enlève. Ces garçons n'avaient pas le droit de partir avec son amie.

À ce moment la Elphaba ne le comprenait pas, mais il était certain que quelque chose de plus fort qu'une simple amitié l'unissait à Galinda..


End file.
